Gold Digger (STBM)
Gold Digger is the second episode of Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Summary Still recovering from Zyrokks' attack, Simien, Ic and Vorkus decide to meet with Vender, an infamous Undertown con man. Plot Illuminated only by purple light from Dark Hole’s faintly glowing portal, Ic and Vorkus sat down on a sidewalk in a dark rainy alley. The portal closed in a flash as a shocked Dark Hole reverted to his Arachnichimp form, leaving the trio in darkness. (Vorkus): I can’t believe he’s actually gone… (Simien): (furiously) Oh quit it with that cliche crap, Vorkus. Zynon is fucking dead. And that piece of shit Zyrokks killed him. (Vorkus): He might’ve, I don’t know, teleported out or something. (Simien): He’s dead, Vorkus. You know Zyrokks doesn’t fuck around when it comes to killing. (Ic): Cut it with the profanity, will you? We’re all shocked right now. Let’s just calm down a bit before we do anything stupid. (Simien): Calm down? How can I calm down when that prententious seafood platter just destroyed our home and murdered the guy who was pretty much our father! Simien sat down on the sidewalk angrily in front of Ic and Vorkus. (Ic): Look, let’s deal with this tomorrow morning, okay? I have a storage unit downtown, we can head there for the night to get our energies back up. (Simien): (defeated) Fine, whatever. Ic got up and walked out of the alleyway to check what street they were in. (Ic): Luckily you’ve portaled us pretty close. Come on. Vorkus and Simien stood up, and followed Ic, who pulled out his phone to check directions to the storage unit. (Vorkus): Don’t worry Simien, everything will be better tomorrow. (Simien): It can’t get any worse, that’s for sure. The camera panned out as they walked through the rainy streets. ---- ---- (Alicia): What the hell happened here? (Allen): I don’t have a clue either. The officers got out of the police car as they looked on at the destruction left by Zyrokks and his henchmen. All that remained from Zynon’s mansion/base were burning ashes and broken pieces of warehouse structure, as a field of bodies and broken robots surrounded it. Going under the yellow tape, Alicia and Allen entered the crime scene. Allen approached an elderly officer who was taking pictures of the bodies. (Allen): Hey Roy, any idea what went on here? (Roy): From what we’ve gathered this used to be Zynon Cripton’s hideout. Someone demolished it last night. (Allen): Zynon Cripton? Isn’t he- (Roy): Yeah, one of those Criptons. (Allen): Jesus. Any evidence of his brother’s involvement? (Roy): Don’t know yet. We haven’t even found his body yet. Or any one of his three Watches, in that matter. (Alicia): Three Watches? Like the guys from yesterday? (Allen): According to the files, they did work under Zynon Cripton. Probably why the department called us here. (Alicia): Huh. I’m guessing what happened yesterday is connected to this somehow. (Allen): That doesn’t seem too far off. ---- Cut to a rather empty Bellwood street from above, as a Crystalsapien in a tight pink dri fit and a purple scarf nonchalantly made his way. From a building roof above, Simien, Ic, and Vorkus were scanning the streets. (Simien): (noticing Crystalsapien) Morning smoothie as always, huh Vender. (to Ic and Vorkus) Found him. (Ic): (looking at Vender in disgust) Ugh, I can’t stand looking at that greedy backstabber. (Simien): Alright, we use Watches only if things go wrong, got it? Leaving the Smoothie stand with his freshly bought drink, Vender continued his walk as he was blocked by Ic, Simien and Vorkus dropping down in his way. (Simien): . (Vender): Hey, (sips Smoothie) aren’t you three like Zynon’s guys or some shit? (Vorkus): (passive aggressively) We are. (Vender): Oh I heard about last night fam, rip. (sips) Where’s that crab anyway? (Simien): Quit the shit, Vender, we know you had something to do with the attack last night. (Vender): I literally have no clue what you’re talking about, so if y’all don’t mind I will be on my way. (sips) Vender sidestepped awkwardly around Ic, trying to pass between them, as Ic blocked him. (Ic): Just tell us what you know, Vender, and we won’t hurt you. (Vender): If you wanted a fight, you could’ve just said so boys. (sips, looks at cup) Shame about my smoothie though. (throws Smoothie aside) Vender’s crystals glowed in a rainbow color as he charged up sunlight, creating a triangular shaped blast knocking back the trio. Revealing a Hexatrix on his left arm, Vender dialed an alien and transformed, as his purple body became black and water-like in a flash of green light. (Vender/Over The Rainbow): ! Vorkus and Ic both dialed aliens and transformed. (Vorkus/Forcefield): ! (Ic/Icescream): (Simien): Alright, let’s use someone new for this one. (transform) (Ic/Icescream): YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON ALL THE THREE OF US? Over The Rainbow’s body began changing, as he suddenly erupted into a colorful explosion of water, blasting fast drops of water at the trio. In response, Forcefield raised his arms and spread a field of energy to block the droplets from hitting his allies. Looking through the barrier, the mercenaries beheld as they saw Over The Rainbow split into his seven aspects. (Vender/Droplet Red): I’m pRetty suRe we can now, my dude. Droplet Yellow jumped into the air, creating a blinding flash of light. As the three covered their eyes, the seven droplets summoned water from a nearby sewer opening and smashed it into them, knocking back Forcefield and Whirlwind heavily while Icescream quickly froze the water before it hit him, creating a wall to block the water and blinding light. (Vorkus/Forcefield): [ We need to take care of that blinding one first! ] (Simien/Whirlwind): On 1t. Noticing Icescream's wall of ice beginning to glow red, Whirlwind put his arms forward and began spinning his hands to create a tornado-like funnel. Droplet Orange's heated water burst through the wall, and was immediately sucked into the vortex created by Whirlwind's arms. He shifted his arms to redirect the water at Droplet Yellow, distracting it long enough for Forcefield to fire an energy beam at it, trapping it inside a yellow sphere, as his blinding light kept illuminating. (Vorkus/Forcefield): [ Ic, freeze him! ] (Ic/Icescream): FREEZING HIM. Icescream fired an ice blast at Droplet Yellow, freezing him inside the ball, as white ice filled up the ball, blocking Droplet Yellow’s blinding light. (Vender/Droplet Green): (passive aggressively) Smart move my man. Droplet Green blasted more water at them, which Whirlwind managed to split it apart using his wind. Droplet Orange and Droplet Blue jumped over the trio using a water boost, and fired heated water and freezing water respectively at them. Forcefield quickly stopped them, blocking their blasts with a quick energy shield and encasing the two in another energy ball, which dropped into his hand. (Vorkus/Forcefield): [ Three down, four to go. ] From being the water burst by Droplet Green and Red, Droplet Indigo was sitting lazily on the sidewalk, while Droplet Violet was desperately trying to break through Droplet Yellow’s forcefield to break him out. (Vender/Droplet Green): Stop being a lazy shit and Go Get ‘em, IndiGo. (Vender/Droplet Indigo): FIIIIIIne man, If you say so. Indigo ran from the side of the water burst, and fired sleeping water at Forcefield and Icescream. (Vorkus/Forcefield): Ugh, I’m feeling... (falls asleep) Icescream managed to freeze Indigo’s water before it hit him, and, noticing him through the water burst, fired a freezing bolt at Indigo, freezing him. (Ic/Icescream): THREE LEFT. Icescream fired a sonic scream from his mouth, which stopped the water burst as it hit Droplet Green and Droplet Red and knocked them backwards. (Simien/Whirlwind): (looking at own arms) Alr1ght, let’s see what else th1s guy can do. Whirlwind spun his arms into a cyclone again, as he sucked in Droplet Green and Red into them. (Simien/Whirlwind): M1nd tak1ng care of these, 1c? Whirlwind released the two droplets from his tornado, as Icescream froze them into an ice block. (Ic/Icescream): ONLY ONE LEFT NOW. Icescream and Whirlwind went towards Droplet Violet, who was still trying to break through Droplet Yellow’s forcefield. Noticing a large shadow being cast over him, Droplet Violet looked up as he noticed Icescream and Whirlwind looking angrily at above from him, who reverted from their alien forms. (Droplet Violet): Wait wait wait, guys, guys, can’t we all talk about this on a cup of coffee? Like adults? ---- Cut to a circular dinner table, as Vender sipped coffee from a mug, as pieces of silverware clinked in the background. Simien, Vorkus and Ic stared angrily at him from the other side of the table. (Vender): So where is that old seafood platter anyway? (Simien): He’s dead, Vender. Zyrokks murdered him when he attacked last night. (Vender): Really? Holy shit. I never really was on the same side with that guy but man, him dying really sucks. And by Zyrokks? God damn. This is some legit anime shit. (Ic): Do you have anything to do with Zyrokks? Tell us the truth, Vender. (Vender): I honestly do not. Now I did know that Zyrokks was back, but I didn’t think he’ll actually get to the point where he’d kill his own fucking brother. (sips) The trio turned backwards from Vender, as they privately talked to each other. (Simien): Do we believe him? (Ic): From what I remember, Vender was always genuine when he got cornered. (Simien): Ugh, fine. They turned back towards Vender. (Simien): Alright, we’re believing you for now, Vender. (Vender): Thank you, Simien. Anything else you guys need help with, if you dragged me all the way here anyway? (Ic): We need information about Zyrokks. We can't let his attack pass without any consequences. (Vender): (smiling) A revenge quest, I see. (Ic): Do you know anything about Zyrokks’ Alien Hex? (Vender): All I know is that he used the last 5 years or so to collect the strongest aliens he could find. I did hear he was meeting up with Phobius like 4 days ago. (sips) Probably for your Alien Hexes. You should probably hit him up for info about Zyrokks’ Hex. (Simien): Huh. Any idea what Zyrokks’ end game is? (Vender): Not a damn clue. Probably to take revenge on his brother for imprisoning him all those years, but hey, now that’s out of the way. The trio exchanged looks as they left money for the check, and stood up from their seats. (Vorkus): Thanks for the information, Vender. (Vender): By the way, good luck on your revenge quest. ---- ---- Cut to Simien, Vorkus and Ic on the doorstep to a large dark mansion in Undertown. Simien knocked on the large black door, as he was answered by a sturdy Transylian, who came out and closed the door. (Transylian): You’re Zynon’s guys right? (Simien): Yeah. (Transylian): You guys bring anyone else with you? (Vorkus): Nope, just us. (Transylian): Alright. Show me your Hexatrixes. Vorkus and Ic revealed their Hexatrix arms to the Transylian, who clutched their Hexatrixes and absorbed their electricity. Simien revealed his dual Hexatrixes, as the Transylian was surprised. (Transylian): Two Hexatrixes? The unfairness in this world. (shows Hexatrix-less arm) The Transylian grabbed Simien’s watches and absorbed their electricity too. (Transylian): I’ve disabled them for now so you don’t get any ideas against Mr. Miedo. Come in. The mansion from within was darkly lit, and styled with white marble floors and black oddly shaped statues. The Transylian led them down the guard filled hallway, as they turned to go up a case of black stairs into Phobius’ office. As they entered the office, they noticed a tall, thin, translucent black alien in a mobster-like suit sitting an office chair. (Dark Alien): Oh, hey, you’re Zynon’s Watches, right? , nice to meet you. Haven't seen you in a while, Ic. The dark alien got up from his chair, his feet slightly floating over the ground as he walked. Going towards a coffee machine in his office, he took out three mugs from the cupboard beneath. (Ic): Likewise. Where’s your sister, Phobius? She was always hanging around here whenever we came for meetings. (Phobius): She’s gone on some business trip or someting I think. I never know with her. Anyway, you guys want any coffee? Special Hofu brew. (Ic): We actually had some a while ago, but it would be rude to refuse. Phobius placed the mugs under the coffee machine, as he filled three mugs, handing out one of each to the Watches. As Simien reached to grab the cup his hand phased through, and as he looked into the contents of the cup he suddenly took a startled step back. The mug fell to the floor as many large spiders crawled out of it and scuttled away, before fading into light blue dust along with the mug pieces. (Simien): (terrified) What the fuck was that? The spooked Simien looked at Ic and Vorkus, who were equally as shocked, staring down at where the mug remains were. (Phobius): (maniacal laughter) Those cups were fake and full with your biggest fear. Now what do you guys want? (Transylian): (rolling eyes) Don’t worry, Mr. Miedo has been doing this to everyone this week. (Phobius): (snarky) Shut up Vrees, it’s terrifying and you know it. Vrees annoyedly grunted, as the trio calmed down. Phobius sat on his desk and chuckled to himself. (Phobius): So what do you guys want anyway? No, no, don't tell me - you need information from me about Zyrokks so you can avenge Zynon. (Simien): Yeah. (Phobius): Anyway, Zyrokks. He came here like four days ago asking about your Alien Hexes. I didn’t have the option to refuse, as you could guess. Blue dust began coming out from underneath Phobius’ feet, and began materializing into a miniature hologram of Zyrokks and his henchmen walking into the Puerian's office, along with a miniature Phobius in his chair. (Zyrokks Hologram): Phobius. (Phobius Hologram): Hey... Zyrokks... you're back? The hologram paused as Ic asked a question. (Ic): Did you read his Hex? (Phobius): I managed to read his mind for a bit before he realized what I was doing and mentally blocked me. Only got about 5 of his aliens. Phobius, Zyrokks and his henchmens hologram faded as a massive circle began materializing behind Phobius, quickly turning into a large empty Alien Hex. (Phobius): Now, I would tell you what his aliens are... but I, unlike Vender, don’t whore out my information whenever I’m stuck in a corner. Phobius displayed his hand as he opened it up, as if he was asking for payment. (Ic): Ugh, fine. Ic pulled out some tadaenite coins from his pocket, as he counted out 10 coins and gave them to Phobius. Making sure he got the correct amount, Phobius put them in his pocket as five miniature aliens appeared in each hexagon within the holographic Alien Hex, along with a large ??? in the top hexagon. (Phobius): From what I got about his Hex, the guy wasn’t lying about collecting the strongest aliens he could find. Angstrom, Bionian, Heresian, Vremyan, Stellarsapien... really strong shit. Ic pulled out his phone, and took a picture of the hologram. He began reading off his phone, making a confused/disturbed face as he read through the alien list. (Ic): Jesus. Mind control, atomic manipulation, time manipulation... you weren’t kidding. (Phobius): Yeah. And since you payed me anyway, I’ll throw you a little bonus. I think Zyrokks came back for something more than just killing Zynon. I don’t know what it is exactly, but his mind seemed geared towards something in particular. ---- ---- Vrees led Simien, Ic, and Vorkus out of Phobius’ mansion, as the four exited through the main black door again. (Vrees): Your Hexatrixes again, please. The trio layed down their Hexes, as Vrees electrocuted them and restored them to usability. (Vrees): I hope you guys succeed taking your revenge. Zyrokks is a nasty piece of work. (Ic): We appreciate your support, Vrees. (Vrees): May we meet under better terms. Vrees shut the mansion door, as the three began to walk away from it. (Vorkus): That mind reading was some creepy stuff. (Ic): Can’t say I disagree. (Simien): So... what’s our plan guys? How are we gonna make Zyrokks pay? (Ic): (sigh) I’m not entirely sure we can defeat him, Simien. We all saw what his alien Hex was like. (Simien): Maybe we can like, kidnap him while he’s alone. We don’t even let him touch his Hexatrix. Three versus one. Easy as hell. (Ic): Do you really think we’ll be able to catch Zyrokks? The guy with triple our intelligence? Even if we do manage to catch him without his two henchmen, he’ll still be able to beat us with any one of his aliens. One of them is literally a living sun, for heaven’s sake. (Simien): That is why we don’t let him use the Hexatrix, Ic. (Ic): The guy outsmarted Zynon, Simien. There's no chance we can outplay him. (Simien): Only because he was lucky! Come on, we can’t give up now! (Ic): Fighting him will be suicide. We can’t even make a single plan that can slightly outsmart Zyrokks! (Vorkus): We can train against his aliens. (Simien): What? (Vorkus): Like, you know, find the member of one of Zyrokks’ alien species, and learn its weaknesses and how to defeat it. We’ll force him to exhaust his Hexatrix so he’ll have to fight us as a Cerebrocrustacean, which we all know are pretty easy to beat. (Simien): (sarcastically) Oh yeah, we can just find any of Zyrokks’ overpowered aliens anywhere in Undertown! I see living suns and time travelling aliens everywhere I go! Great idea, Porkus. Vorkus began frowning as if he was thinking, as his put his fingers to his chin. (Ic): Hate to say this, Vorkus, but I agree with Simien. Bionians are almost extinct and Vremyans live basically in another dimension. We can't find any of their species to spar against. (Vorkus): (sudden realization) That portal guy from yesterday, Simien. Can he portal anywhere he wants? (Simien): Dark Hole? Yeah, I think so. I managed to portal us to Bellwood, didn’t I? (Vorkus): So if we manage to create a portal to any of their home worlds and fight them, shouldn’t we be able to train against Zyrokks’ aliens? (Simien): I guess. But I still don’t really know how that guy works. (Vorkus): We can try to understand how to use him. Like you said, Simien, we can’t give up now. (Ic): This... this doesn't sound completely awful. (Simien): I mean... it's not an awful plan. Let’s beat the shit out of Zyrokks’ aliens. (Vorkus): For Zynon. (Ic): For Zynon. (Simien): For Zynon. ---- ---- The scene cuts to smoothie stand from the trio's brawl with Vender earlier, as its residue left an open manhole and a flooded sidewalk. Surrounded by the usual yellow tape, two officers were interviewing the stand owner while Allen and Alicia made their way to the police car. (Alicia): At least this time they didn’t leave that big of a mess. (Allen): Yeah, Vender doesn’t like things untidy, as always. The duo went into the car, as Alicia entered the driver seat while Allen was sitting shotgun. She started up the car as they went on their way. (Alicia): What’s that guy’s story anyway? Why fight Zynon's guys out in the open? (Allen): Vender? He’s a con man and secondhand Hexatrix user who’s infamous in the underworld and Bellwood for being a huge double-crosser for literally every gang. It’s surprising he made this far without getting a hit on him. (Alicia): Secondhand Hexatrix? He’s a H2A then? (Allen): Yep, human to alien. Only Crystalsapien in Undertown. (Alicia): Damn, I can’t stand these people. Giving up your humanity for something like ‘’that’’. (Allen): You know, my dad was actually an H2A. (Alicia): Oh shit, sorry, didn’t mean that like that. (Allen): (laughs) It’s okay. He got it by accident while on duty, back when they first started appearing, before anyone knew they could do. (Alicia): What did he mutate into? (Allen): The Hexatrix mutated into a Pyronite, and he stayed that way even after he got it removed. I had a Pyronite dad for most of high school, so that’s something cool at least. (Alicia): Damn. How is he now? (Allen): He’s learned to live with it since then. (chuckles) He's saved us a lot on the electricity bill during winter. (Alicia): Oh. That’s pretty good at least. The two sat in awkward silence for a moment. (Alicia): So, uh, do you wanna go grab a smoothie for now? Until there’s any news about the investigation. (Allen): Yeah, sure. (Alicia): Kinda sucks though, I heard that the smoothie stand at the crime scene were the best smoothies in Bellwood. (Allen): There’s always the second best smoothies in Bellwood. ---- Cut to a Mr. Smoothies stand, where Vender was impatiently standing in line. (Vender): (mumbling) Can’t believe I have to settle for this second-rate shithole... As the line moved forwards, a police car parked in the stand parking lot from which Allen and Alicia came out, and stood in line for the Mr. Smoothies. (Allen): Any idea what you’re gonna order? (Alicia): I heard the chocolate is pretty good. Vender irritatedly looked down at his golden diamond-covered watch, as he noticed the police car and officers. (Vender): Oooooh... shit. Vender tried to keep to himself, as his turn to order came, as he went to order anxiously.. (Vender): One large mango smoothie, please. The shop worker prepared a smoothie for Vender, who took it and tried to be stealthy as he could while he passed by Allen and Alicia. (Alicia): (noticing Vender) Hey Allen, isn’t that our guy? (Allen): Huh. He's the only Crystalsapien in Undertown, after all. Allen and Alicia both pulled out pistols from their holsters. (Allen): Vender Rodriguez, freeze! People scattered away in chaos as Vender stopped in place. (Vender): Oh well. Vender raised his hands in the air, as he quickly slapped his Hexatrix. A green flash was seen, and was quickly followed by a blinding yellow flash. Allen and Alicia covered their eyes as they noticed a glowing being made of light running away into the roads. (Allen): You ever wanna see a Hexatrix fight, Alicia? (transform) XLR8! Follow us in the car! XLR8 dropped his visor down and dashed after Vender, who transformed into . Lightyear was speeding through the streets of Bellwood, as XLR8 was quickly following him. Noticing the Kinneceleran behind him, Vender fired a couple of concetrated beams of light at him in a form of a laser, all of which XLR8 dodged. (Vender/Lightyear): G∆dammit. Lightyear phased through the windows of driving cars on the road as he was running in order to slow down XLR8, who managed to jump between the cars. (Allen/XLR8): Alright, time to finish this. XLR8 used one of the flatter driving cars as a ramp, as he jumped into the air and transformed into Diamondhead. He landed in an empty area in the road, as the traffic abruptly braked to avoid hitting him. Diamondhead slammed his hands onto the ground as he created a diamond wall in a circle around him, blocking Lightyear mid-dash, who turned around to dash the other way. (Allen/Diamondhead): Not gonna happen. Diamondhead began forming a diamond encasing around him and Vender, who frantically dashed inside the encasing trying to find a way out. As he closed the diamond encasing, the room went dark besides from Lightyear’s glow. (Allen/Diamondhead): You’re trapped in here with me, Vender. Now, tell me what you know. (Vender/Lightyear): I d∆n’t give ∆ut my inf∆ t∆ c∆ps, diam∆nd dick. Lightyear fired another concentrated light blast at Diamondhead, who simply reflected it aside. Realizing its futility, Lightyear dashed at Diamondhead, creating a blinding flash as he tried to slam Allen’s Hexatrix symbol. As the flash faded, Diamondhead was holding Lightyear by his Hexatrix, and pulled out a shocker-like device from his pockets. (Vender/Lightyear): What the hell is that, y∆u chandelier? Diamondhead electrocuted Vender’s Hexatrix, reverting him to his Crystalsapien form and disabling his Hexatrix. (Allen/Diamondhead): EleCtriCity absorber. Prevents you from using your Hexatrix for now. (Vender): I can still fight in this form you know. Vender charged up a beam of energy and blasted it at Allen, who reflected it and pushed Vender towards the crystal wall, creating diamond chains around his hands. (Vender): Oh fuck you. (blows a raspberry at Diamondhead) (Allen/Diamondhead): Now as I see it, you have two options now. Either you tell us what you know, and we give up your illegal Hexatrix and assault Charges, or you don’t tell us anything and you go straight to prison. (Vender): And why should I listen to you cops? You guys always find some legal loophole to screw us up! (Allen/Diamondhead): Those are your most prominent Charges, after all. (Vender): Ugh... fine. I would want some more... motivation, if you get what I mean. Diamondhead grunted as he pulled out some coins from his pockets. (Allen/Diamondhead): Is that enough? (Vender): Definitely. Cut to Alicia driving the police car towards Diamondhead’s encasing, making her way through the chaotic traffic trying to pass it. Getting out of her car, Alicia went towards the diamond dome and knocked on its walls, trying to talk through them. (Alicia): Allen! You okay in there? (Allen/Diamondhead): Just finishing up here. Diamondhead touched the walls of the dome as it opened up, removing all of the crystalline structure besides Vender’s cuffs and a small wall of diamond surrounding him. Diamondhead reverted as he pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. (Allen): This is officer Greyson speaking, call a squad up to Pendragon Boulevard 13. We have a dangerous Hexa user incapacitated, requesting incarceration for said fugitive. (Vender): HEY! You said you’ll give up my charges, you lying piece of shit! (Allen): I said your Hexatrix use and assault charges, not police officer assault, selling illegal merchandise or any of the other shit we have on you. Allen and Alicia began walking towards their car, as Vender was furiously screaming in his diamond chains, as he struggled trying to escape. (Vender): I fucking knew you’d pull some shit like this, you damn asshole! Fuck you and this whole- The police officers entered their car, and as they closed the doors Vender’s screaming were left unheard. (Alicia): Did you get it anything on him? (Allen): Yeah. We’ve got some really bad news. Zyrokks Cripton is back in town. (Alicia): Zyrokks Cripton? That Zyrokks Cripton? (Allen): Yep. The Bellwood Bomber, Zyrokks Cripton. ---- ---- (Zyrokks): (annoyed) Where is it! Cut to Zynon’s basement vault from his destroyed mansion in total disorder as Zyrokks and his main henchmen were searching through the drawers, spreading paperwork and odd devices all across the floor. Zyrokks was currently searching through a drawer, reading through the files incredibly fast, while Set and Anuke were searching through the odd devices in the vault. (Anuke): Maybe you destroyed the files along with his office, boss. (Zyrokks): I should remind you that I am not an imbecile, Anuke. I scanned through his entire room while I froze time. Nothing was there! Absolutely NOTHING! (Anuke): Maybe he left them in like one of the hallways or something. (Zyrokks): I know my brother, Anuke. He is many things, but definitely not a dimwit. Unlike you. (Anuke): Sorry boss. (Zyrokks): Just... keep looking. Anuke kept looking through items in the vault, as footsteps were heard on wooden steps. Two police officers, one human and one Tetramand, went down the stairs as they noticed Zyrokks and his men. Startled, the two pulled out their pistols as they assumed a defensive position. (Human Officer): What are you doing here? Freeze! (Set): Zyrokks, I think you missed a few. (Zyrokks): Really? Oh well. Zyrokks lowered his non-mechanical claw towards his Hexatrix, as he dialed in an alien. (Tetramand Officer): Stop what you’re doing right now and freeze in the name of Bellwood Police! Zyrokks shot an electric bolt from his claw at his Hexatrix, transforming him in a green flash. The officers let out a barrage of bullets at his location, before noticing his disappearance. (Human Officer): Where did that guy go? Two vines suddenly shot from the ceiling above the officers, as they entered their foreheads. Dropping from the cieling, an odd semi-humanoid creature stood on his four vine/tentacle like legs as he retracted the vines into his brown furry chest. (Zyrokks/ ): AnD diD yoU guyS seE anythinG unusuaL herE? (Both Officers Simultaneously): Absolutely nothing. (Zyrokks/Biohazard): GooD. I thinK we’rE donE herE. We’lL havE tO searcH foR thE fileS somewherE elsE. (Anuke): Sure, boss. Biohazard slithered on up the stairs, as he came out onto the ashes of Zynon’s ruined mansion, which was still under police investigation. Biohazard reverted to his Cerebrocrustacean form, and walked casually among the many police officers still investigating the case, who didn’t appear to notice a thing. Major Events * The team reveal Zyrokks' Alien Hex. * The team formulate a plan against Zyrokks. * Vender is captured by Allen and Alicia. * Zyrokks' is revealed to be mind controlling most of the Bellwood police. Characters and Aliens Used Protagonists * Simien Tumbilly ** Dark Hole ** Whirlwind * Ic Cryoheilo ** Icescream * Vorkus Comidas ** Forcefield * Phobius Miedo * Vrees * Allen Greyson ** XLR8 ** Diamondhead * Alicia Krakowski * Roy * Human Officer * Tetramand Officer Antagonists * Vender Rodriguez ** Over The Rainbow ** Lightyear * Zyrokks Cripton ** Biohazard * Set Ramses * Anuke Ressan Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:STBM Episodes Category:Simien 10